


Haunted

by allisonmartined



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Rose can't breathe in her new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

Breathe in, breathe out.

She closes her eyes and weaves her hair through her fingers, the cold chill of the wind breathing against her face.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Sometimes, she can close her eyes and pretend her heart isn’t breaking. Sometimes, she can pretend none of this ever happened.

But sometimes, when she closes her eyes she’s right there on the beach, clutching hair and tears. And the whole world tastes like heartbreak.

He’s not as understanding as she thought he would be. And she’s just figuring out that she has to work at this. She never thought she would have to work at being with him. “I think we’re haunted,” he whispers into her skin.

Breathe in, breathe out.

The wind cuts through her and swirls around her and she can feel the chill in every pore. And there’s something in her that loves that feeling of being completely alive and aware.

“Rose?” His voice trails from behind her. She can hear it in his voice, all that confusion and heartbreak. It cuts through her, a sting splitting her soul.

Breathe in, breathe out.

She opens her eyes.


End file.
